


caught in the act

by orphan_account



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Being Boys, Canon Relationship, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ”I love kissing you too.. “ Ue dove right back in, this time making more soft kisses whilst his boyfriend was licking his lips for more of that delicious cherry flavour.’God, I don’t want this to end,’-SLAM-“Rikka! Have you seen my hee-“
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 182





	caught in the act

_‘SHIT! He’s coming over today! I gotta clean.’_

Uenoyama had been dating Mafuyu for 6 months now. They were moving along quite smoothly. Though Ue has a short temper, Maf usually helps him calm down so arguements don’t get out of hand, they’re lucky at least _one_ of them has a calm temperament. Any how, today is a day where Mafuyu is coming over to hang out, they’re practicing a new song and adding lyrics, Ue offering to help with them. 

‘ _where is my amp? UGH. it has to be somewhere.’_

When it comes to intimacy, Uenoyama and Mafuyu haven’t got any further than making out and for now, Ue is fine with that! He actually wouldn’t mind going further, as long as his boyfriend is comfortable. Ah, he loves him. However, they seriously can’t do much because Yayoi is home today, like she isn’t going anywhere. This has Ue on edge because she usually has a tendency to walk around in just a bra and skirt. How _annoying **and** EMBARRASSING!_ What if Mafuyu sees her like that? You may think to just _ask_ her to put a shirt on, ohoho. No. Then she’ll take the skirt off in retaliation. And another thing, Yayoi has _no idea_ about their relationship, she has had her speculations though, though Uenoyama only replies back with “And what are you gonna do about it? It’s my life.” Tough nut.

 _’ah all clean.. okay when is Mafuyu here? five minutes-_ I _still have time to eat.’_

- _ding dong_ \- 

Uenoyama rushes to the door to answer, there he was, Mafuyu! They actually haven’t seen eachother since last Friday, and today is Wednesday and they have a week break off school. They were both busy, but at least they get to see eachother and practice!

”Uenoyama-kun!” He hugs him tightly, burying his head into the nape of his neck, taking in a whiff of his cologne that smelt quite fresh. “I’ve been missing you.”

”Hey Mafuyu,” Ue doing the same though placing his hands round Mafuyus waist, because he easily fits in his arms. Blushing at the statement he just made, “haha, I’ve missed you too. My parents aren’t home but Yayoi is so..” He continues on in a whisper, “we can’t do much stuff other than practice today...” 

At this, Mafuyu looks curiously at his face, carrying the conversation on, “Oh come on, just keep your door closed, we’ll be fine, and if anything does happen- I have your back.”

”..pfft, you’re quite mischievous don’tcha think?”

”mm, you could say that~”

Uenoyama finally lets Mafuyu into his house. “Pardon the intrusion.” He then toes off his shoes and quietly steps with his boyfriend to his room.

”Ah you cleaned this morning? What a good boy.” Mafuyu teases. 

”Shut up you! Of course. I didn’t want it to be a mess when you came..” Blushing, Ue plugs in his guitar into his mini amp that was neatly put into the corner of his room,”Anyways, have you had time to add to the lyrics or have you been too busy?”

”Nope~~. I haven’t had much inspiration either..”

”Is that so?”

”Unfortunately,” Mafuyu starts taking out his red gibson, and places it next to him. Following by the sheet of lyrics they both made a week ago. 

Uenoyama reads the lyrics. He blushes, were they always so steamy? He didn’t know he wrote that. he starts playing the guitar and Mafuyu sings along, also realising how the lyrics sounded.

”Uenoyama-kun? Did we both write this? It sounds awfully.. uh, erotic.” Flipping his hair behind his ear and re-adjusting his pink hair clip.

”That’s what I was thinking.. No wonder you have no inspiration, hah.. Shall we start them all over again? I mean our fanbase isn’t really kids so it wouldn’t matter.”

Mafuyu looks at him and back at the sheet. He made the ‘ _I’m not really sure,’_ type of puppy-looking face that never failed to make Ue’s heart flutter. 

“Well.. This is a song about me and you. It’s just put into different words so people don’t find out, I wouldn’t mind keeping it though.. because, you know.” He blushes.

”Okay then. Lets just try and find more lyrics,”

~30 minutes into practice~

“Uenoyama-Kun~~~ this is so difficult, maybe we should have restarted.”

Ue sighs. “It’s alright, lets just get our playing right first and then we’ll think of lyrics.. Actually Mafuyu, would you like anything to drink or eat? I’m getting water.”

”Oh okay. And yeah I’ll have tea if you have it, if not then I’ll also have water.”

After going out to fetch the beverages, Mafuyu is sitting on Ue’s bed, still trying to think of lyrics. Whilst sat, Uenoyama’s cherry lip balm catches his eye on his bed-side table. 

‘ _Cherry lip balm huh. haha, how cute of him..’_ He has always known Ue to have super soft lips, and now he knows why. He writes it down, just as an idea.

In another 3 minutes, Ue comes back in with Mafuyu’s tea and his own water. He knows exactly how his boyfriend has his tea and gets a happy reaction each time without fail. He loves knowing these small things about him. He finds it cute.

”Thankyou~”

”s’alright.”

After drinking his water, Uenoyama goes to apply the lip balm, for such a boisterous person, he puts it on very delicately, and Mafuyu notices this. He smiles at him after he puts the lip balm back.

”Can I kiss you Uenoyama-Kun?”

”u- Eh? w-well.. sure..”

Mafuyu gets up and moves closer, then he leans in. 

‘ _Wow, they’re even softer today.. I love him.’_

Both boys go deeper into the kiss, every now and then making the very obvious ‘smooch’ noise.

’ _hah, is Mafuyu kiss deprived or what?’_

Mafuyu by now had wrapped his arms around Ue’s neck, and again like earlier, Ue has his hands rested on his lovers hips. Little did he know Mafuyu loved it when he did that, he craved it. 

“Mmm~ pwah!” Mafuyu gasped for air, “Hm. I love kissing you. I can taste cherries..”

”I love kissing you too.. “ Ue dove right back in, this time making more soft kisses whilst his boyfriend was licking his lips for more of that delicious cherry flavour.

’ _God, I don’t want this to end,’_

-SLAM-

“Rikka! Have you seen my hee-“

Mid-kiss, Mafuyu and Uenoyama stop and slowly back away from each other, faces still very flushed. 

“-ls..” Yayoi simply stood there, dumbfounded and in shock, and also in just a bra and shorts. “Mafuyu.. I didn’t know you were here.. with.. my brother.”

”A- Ane.. your heels? I saw them in the dressing room..” Ue tries to avoid the very obvious confrontation that his sister is about the start, lowering his head, also avoiding eye contact.

”Don’t you dare hit me with that right now. What were you just doing? Hmm?” Yayoi looks serious, her arms are crossed and she’s stood in the doorway so there’s no way Uenoyama could run.

”Didn’t I say that Mafuyu was coming round? Why are you still in just a bra? Shit..”

”Stop avoiding the god damn question.”

”Or what?” Uenoyama was getting pissed.

”Mom and Dad’ll love this one..” Yayoi teased (sounded like a threat) 

“We were... Kissing.” Mafuyu interupts. “We were taking a break from practicing..”

“s’that so? Well.. Make sure next time I know that you’re here.” Yayoi shuts the door.

Uenoyama is still looking down at the carpet. He doesn’t know how he should feel. Sad? Angry? Embarrassed? He knows he feels all those emotions in one right now.

Out of nowhere he shouts,”AND PUT A FUCKING SHIRT ON!” This scares Mafuyu because the silence was broken quite randomly.

”ONLY BECAUSE MAFUYU’S HERE!!” They hear Yayoi shout from the room next door.

-sigh- “I’m so sorry Mafuyu. I should have been more vigilant. This is my fault..”

Mafuyu looks down at him,”Don’t be sorry, I asked to kiss.. Listen, does your sister know about.. You know, you? Us?”

Finally, he looks up, tears streaming down his face,”n-no.. I- -sniff- She gue- ssed a few months ago but -sniff- I didn’t confirm anything properly..” Mafuyu then listens patiently and delicately holds his cheeks, that were red from so many mixed emotions, and wiping his tears with his soft thumbs. “I didn’t want to bring anything up because I really don’t know how she feels about me being gay,”

”Mhm mhm. Uenoyama-kun, shall I go and speak to her?”

”You would do that? For me?”

”Well.. Of course I would. I don’t like seeing my amazing boyfriend cry..” Mafuyu kissed Ue’s cheek to calm him down, this being very effective.

”Go ahead then, but she’s a tough nut to crack..”

And with that, Mafuyu stands up and walks out of Uenoyama’s room, still in sight of Ue, since Yayoi’s room is literally right next to his.

-knock knock- Mafuyu quietly knocks with his index finger, so he’s not being rude.

”-sigh- Hello?” Yayoi says before opening the door, unknowing that it was Mafuyu.

”Uhm.. Hi.”

”Mafuyu. Hello again. What’s wrong?”

”Can we just talk about what’s happened so everything’s fine between you and Uenoyama-kun?”

“Mm.. Fine. Come in.”

Mafuyu stepped into Yayoi’s room, letting Yayoi sit down as he stayed standing up to explain everything.

”Well, uh.. Please start.” Yayoi says, listening.

“Okay well.. I should probably let you know that me and your brother have been dating for 6 months now.” Mafuyu states, though nervous, he carries on,”We really were just practicing and decided to take a break to think about how to carry our practice on, I asked to start kissing during this. It wasn’t Uenoyama-kun’s fault. Sorry..”

“Ah.. Okay.” Yayoi seems interested. “6 months, huh? He gets annoying right? Haha,”

Surprised by her being so easy-going, he says,”Oh no. I actually think he’s the sweetest person, you know.. he’s extremely kind.”

Yayoi laughs and points towards the wall in which her brother was in,”That’s good to hear, as long as he’s not being a prick to his own boyfriend,” she continues,”Yeah, I was mostly just shocked because I thought he looked at you a certain way.. Guess I was right! I have no problem with him liking boys though. And don’t worry, tell him I won’t tell mom or dad.”

Mafuyu smiled at her,”Thank you! I should probably introduce myself properly then.. Satou Mafuyu, thank you for having me~” He bows sweetly.

”Nice to meet you Mafuyu-Kun. Uenoyama Yayoi. And it’s fine.. Now please go and tell my cry-baby brother to stop sobbing so loud..” 

Mafuyu nods his head and closes Yayoi’s door, and then walks back into Ritsuka’s. 

“Uenoyama-kun..” 

“-sniff- Mafuyu? Are you okay? She wasn’t mean to you, was she?”

Mafuyu, again, wipes the tears off of his boyfriend face with his pink sweater and continues,”She’s absolutely fine about me and you, she was just shocked. And she isn’t going to tell anyone.”

To this, Uenoyama flops face-first into his bed and sighs heavily. Very heavily. “-mumbled- Mafuyu, do you wanna sleep over then?”

Smiling wide he answers,”Sure.. _Rikka._ PFFT-“

Uenoyama gets up quickly, his face blushing bright red,”M-MAFUYU!!” 

Mafuyu then Lies on Uenoyama’s bed and pulls him down with him so that they can cuddle,”Quite a cute nickname, aye?”

”mmmrph..” Ue grumbles.

”I love you.”

”mmIloveyoutoo..”


End file.
